


[PODFIC] Tumblr drabble - theoldaquarian

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: -No original summary-"The wall was having a fine day [...] when it overheard signs of imminent seduction."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] Tumblr drabble - theoldaquarian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/624616) by theoldaquarian. 



> Thank you to theoldaquarian for permission to podfic!

**Length** : 1:38 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/lXoBkDgR#37Tg0cPmM5d5a7tzIEYDgNkviat_9RDVjK0OnYZ7K1s) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nmy8AC8f29wSqiyyyWkfkkmNKIjkTJLn).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
